More Than You Know
by Daughter Of Hades 006
Summary: Even without his wings, Castiel always watched over his charges. Most of the time, that meant the two Winchester boys that always seemed to get into trouble. When a teenage hunter ends up over her head in demons, Castiel is left with nobody but the boys to turn to. And maybe there's a few things even Sam and Dean don't know. Set somewhere in Season 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first ever story, so please, please leave a review and tell me what you think. It'd make my day and help me out so much. I hope you enjoy my story, I'll try to update somewhat frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Supernatural or any of the character even in the slightest.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Hunters Are Never Kids_

The girl complained under her breath, voice barely a whisper in the cool air. _Stupid vampires, I still have a report to do and I'm not going to get any sleep._ She wiped her blade off on her already bloodied jeans. Vampires were messy work; this had been no exception. A nesting pair, early twenties at most, and careful. They'd been near impossible to track, only taking people no one would miss. But finding cases was a gift. The faster she worked, the sooner she could return home to do homework.

That was the same way it'd been since she was ten years old. Eat. Sleep. Hunt. School. Repeat.

Having cleaned up the scene as much as possible, the teen leaves the site, climbing into her used car, taking the smallest moment to lay her head upon her steering wheel in exhaustion. It's dark outside and she has a two hour drive home, but she takes the moment to pray. Not to God. Not to the angels. But to her mother, thanking her for her skills. For her life. And missing her with a soft pang in the corner of her heart.

Midnight has come and gone when the little silver car bumps over the curb, pulling neatly up the short drive. The teen unfolds herself from the interior, grabbing her duffel and backpack with a swing and tossing them haphazardly over her shoulders. With a jingle of her keys, she releases a long sigh of relief and enters the small one-story.

But the devil trap in the doorway is broken, and her eyes trace the break in the beige paint. _Maybe I broke it earlier…Unlikely._

 _I should just go back to the car and leave for the night…But school_ _tomorrow._

Her angel blade presses through her thoughts. _Or, I stay to fight._

Calmly, she retrieves the silver blade from her backpack, and continues into the house. A recon of the small residential revealing nothing out of place. _Absolutely nothing. I'm going crazy. It's probably not even broken_. The words float through her brain but offer no reassurance.

Minutes later as she sits at the kitchen table, typing furiously about the impact of ancient Greek religious beliefs on modern culture, a sound punches through the air like a gun shot.

A too heavy step on kitchen tile.

She's on them before they're ready for her. It's too bad really, the poor men they were possessing were two guys she knew from down the street. Her blade cuts through the air, slashing the throat of the closest one and narrowly missing her elderly neighbor, who catches her wrist and flings her backwards, tumbling through the kitchen.

"We won't hurt you, we've come peacefully. To talk," the non-decapitated demon lies, its eyes flicking black for barely a moment, just enough to see.

 _They need me alive._ "Yeah, and I want peace in our time. No thanks, you black eyed freak." Having been given adamant time to recover, her blade is again in her hand and she attacks, under her breath reciting the classic exorcism. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritu-"_

Both are stopped rather abruptly when a wave of force hits her square in the chest and she goes flying into the refrigerator, body slamming into it and leg giving way with a loud, painful crack.

There's a moment where everything goes out of focus in the pain. Fire seems to be licking its way up from the injured bone and throughout the rest of her body. Breaths come out shaky and ragged, but still coming out, for now at least. "- _spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis in-"_ With a gasp, her lungs close off and she's clawing at her throat, as if it would have some affect on its refusal to draw in oxygen.

 _Where's the recorded exorcism when I actually need it?_

As fate would so gladly point out, one wasn't actually needed. As air rushes into the set of lungs, bright light, blinding and white, fills the small room, and reflexively the girl turns her face away from it, covering her eyes. When her eyes return to the scene, a body with burnt out eyes lay crumpled on the floor, the demon possessing him gone.

A familiar figure with messy dark hair and a trench coat stands, out of place, yet purely at ease.

"Thank you, Castiel," she chokes out, focus returning to her injured leg that is now pulsing angrily.

"You're injured."

"I'll be fine," she tries to lie, but it's not hard to read her. An open book, if you know how to read it, and this particular angel had read the extended edition guidebook on hard to read hunters. In a swift movement, his fingers rest upon her forehead, and a gentle warmth spreads throughout, fatigue and pain fading. The angel stumbles for a moment but regains his strength quickly.

"I've healed your wounds," he states obtusely and receives a nod in thanks and relief. Using the wall as a support, she pick up her fallen blade, tucking it into her waistband, and stands. The angel doesn't speak at first, eyes scanning through her messy little kitchen. He doesn't make a remark about it. He never does.

The silence is deafening. "Castiel, why are you here?"

"I am an angel of the lord and I have sworn to protect you."

" I _know._ You've _told_ me. Why are you here _now?"_

"Sadie, if I am not incorrect, this was the third demon appearance in one month?"

He's not incorrect. "I'm fine," comes the defensive phrase.

"You're in danger."

"I'm always in danger. I get you're trying to be helpful, but no thanks."

In less than a second, the angel's face turns from kind to battle hardened, almost menacing. "I am no longer asking. I have promised to protect you, and I am out of other options."

"I'm sensing an 'or else'," Sadie taunts, pushing her luck. "You know my reasons as well as I do."

"I do." The acknowledgement twists her stomach into knots. "And I know you need their help. They're good men, some of the best, and they'll do everything they can to help you."

"I made a promise."

"You can't keep a promise if you're dead."

The girl's warm hazel eyes meet the electrifying blue of the angel's, and she gives in to the request with a heavy heart.

Another long sigh sounds. _I'm sorry, Mom._ "I've got a game tomorrow. Then we can leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who read and reviewed my story! This chapter's still a little slow, but I swear it'll pick up soon. On a happy note, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: A Stranger in the Bunker_

Dean groaned, rolling over in an attempt to catch the fleeting traces of sleep. Spotting his alarm clock perched on the nightstand, another groan escapes him, but he pushes himself up anyways.

Sam must've had the same problem because as Dean walks into the kitchen, the younger Winchester is pouring a cup of coffee, black. His eyes land on his brother, and with a smirk, he grabs another mug from the cupboard, filling it.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Sam jokes, handing the cup to his brother before making his way back to the library, where books are spread across the table. Lore books, stories, Men of Letters reports of encounters with angels. Anything and everything that might help with their ever present Lucifer problem. The same information that they'd been going over for months. Hell, some of the same things they'd looked at the _first_ time they'd tried to put the angel back in the cage.

Dean sits heavily in one of the chairs and pulls out his laptop. "I need a case before I go insane."

"Good luck with that," comes the condescending response, and the boys' eyes meet briefly, Sam's humor dancing in his. "You'll get the same results as yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that…"

"Worth a shot," the elder Winchester grumbles, clicking through various newspaper websites, noting a few out-loud, celebrity deaths and the like. One even earns a chuckle. "Authorities find two bodies with heads severed in an abandoned barn," Dean reads, looking to see Sam's reaction.

"Hunter?" Is the only response.

Dean skims. "Whoever did this, kudos to them. Looks like they took out a pair of vamps."

Silence ensues for a few extra minutes before Dean loses his patience. "I'm going to call Cas."

A smile flickers covertly on the edges of Sam's mouth, returned with a glare from Dean. After three rings, the familiar voice picks up the line.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas, how're you?"

"I'm doing well, Dean. I was about to call you," the angel's voice begins.

"What, did you find a lead?" Dean asks desperately, sitting up straight in his seat.

"No, it's something else." The word is heavy and deflating. "I may need your help."

"Sure Cas, with what? Wait a moment, I'm gonna put you on speaker." The phone is set on the table and Sam looks up, attentive.

"There's a young hunter under my protection, she's in danger. I need to keep her somewhere safe while I figure out how to handle this situation."

"Bring her on over to the bunker, I'm sure we can help," Sam responds smoothly. "How far away are you?"

"We have to wait until after her basketball game," Castiel responds, a touch of his usual confused self sending a smile to both the boys. "We can be there late tomorrow."

Dean chuckles softly at the confusion in the angel's voice. "Sounds great. We'll wait up for you."

The line goes dead without another word and the elder Winchester shakes his head a little. "Some things never change."

Cas is true to his word, and it's late into the next night when creaking sounds can be heard near the entrance to the bunker.

"This bunker is warded, the demons will not be able to trace you here," Castiel's monotone explains. A deep sigh indicates the teen's presence, followed by a kickback.

"If you tell me that one more time, I'm going to shove my angel blade where the sun don't shine Castiel." The voice is distinctly feminine, and both boys get up to meet the pair as they descend the stairs.

Castiel is back to his regular dress, even donning a tie underneath the long tan trench coat. Upon seeing the men, a smile leaps onto his face and he embraces both, first wrapping his arms firmly around Dean, then Sam. "It's good to see you."

The girl stands back, watching the interaction unfold and laying her heavy bags upon the floor. One is a dark brown duffel, showing wear of many years, and the other is a bright neon colored book-bag, first day of school new.

Seeing the "hugging" done, the girl walks forward, extending her hand out to the younger Winchester in greeting. "Sadie," she introduces herself, then extending the same greeting to the other brother. "Don't worry about introducing yourselves, I know who you are." Dean stares at the young girl in shock. _How-_ "Sam and Dean Winchester. As a hunter, it's my honor to meet you. Thank you so much for taking me in."

Castiel shoots a glance at the girl filled with terribly hidden skepticism. However, obviously eager to get past the awkward hellos, Sam gestures to the teen. "Well, I'm sure you had a long drive, so why don't I show you to an empty room you can use while you stay."

"That'd be great." A grin sneaks onto her face. "I'll go anywhere if I can get away from Cas for a few hours."

All but the angel laugh, and she follows Sam out of the common area, but not before turning back to meet Castiel's eyes _._ Dean tries to interpret the message, but it's lost to him. Whatever it is, it must be important because Cas nods slightly and relief floods Sadie's face.

With the two gone, Dean turns to said angel with inquiring eyes. Of the girl, of their connection, of everything. But Cas answers as if none of that is important. "You should get some rest as well, Dean."

The Winchester begins to protest, but is cut off. "I can explain everything tomorrow. You should sleep."

And with that, Dean nods and takes his leave, heavy footsteps down the empty halls, followed by the gentle breath-like footsteps of the angel.

Something about this case, this teen. Kids shouldn't hunt. They shouldn't have to.

And this young stranger is dancing along a dangerous line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all those reading my story. It would make my life if you'd review and let me know if you want to see anything in this story. I might use it, might not. It depends.**

* * *

 _CHAPTER THREE: THE STRONGEST WEAPON WE HAVE IS OUR MIND_

Sam put his book down, giving up entirely on staying in his room. He hated to admit it, but having no cases and no leads was an excuse to sleep in, stay in his room, and catch up on pleasure reading. Now, he'd just lost his excuses. Hoping to prepare a breakfast for their guest, the younger Winchester dragged himself out of bed at the ungodly hour because whether hunter or not, everyone deserves a warm breakfast once and a while.

Moseying past the library, he almost misses the small form hunched over the table, a mess of things spread around in a semi-circle that blends in with the mess of things already there. Acutely aware of the possibility of getting shot, Sam walks to the other side of the table, in clear site, before he plops down. Bright eyes flash up from a sheet of paper on which she'd be furiously scribbling, and a smile flickers into existence. Earbuds are pulled from her ears and bright hazel eyes meet his.

"What're you doing up so early?" Sam's mind is whirling, wondering why on Earth somebody else would want to get up like he is now. Sure, it wasn't like he'd expected his guest to sleep until noon, but up at dawn? Most likely before then because casual observation shows her hair has been styled over her shoulders and a faint touch of make-up traces her eyes, donning a simple gray long-sleeve. Different than the night before, when she'd been wearing a t-shirt and light jacket, hair back in a messy ponytail.

Sadie turned her paper so that he could see what she'd been writing. On it was a mess of equations and triangles, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something clicked. Memories of his math courses at Stanford, Jess beside him, teasing his neat writing.

"It's a long weekend," she comments, seeing his expression, "but that's never stopped my teachers before. Figured I'd get some of my work done before the bunker was alive with hunters and angels and demons."

Sam laughs a little. "Trigonometry, huh? You seem a little young to be learning that kind of stuff."

"I'm a little young to be hunting," is the only response, and the Winchester nods.

After a period of silence, he pushes himself up from the table, previous goals discarded but deciding he needed a cup of coffee. Or two. Sadie was right. Things needed to get done before his brother awoke or Cas made an appearance.

Minutes later he's drawn back to where Sadie is filing her papers back away, a look of triumph twinkling in her eyes.

 _That's what I must've looked like,_ Sam realizes with a start. _That's what Dean saw every day growing up._

"So, Stanford, right?" the female voice cuts through the air.

"Yah," he nods, taking his seat again.

"Nice school. I'm thinking Yale, but I'm not sure on what degree yet."

"Well, what're you most passionate about?" _How am I having this conversation with a hunter?_

"History. Maybe something with ancient civilizations."

Sam points at himself. "Pre-law. Always thought that I could make a difference doing that. It took me awhile to realize I make the most difference here, saving the world."

"Yah," Sadie nods, "I hear ya." Suddenly she turns away. "I kinda already knew that about you. You're pretty famous in the hunters' circle. And, also, a few years ago, I stumbled into some books, and, well-"

"No," Sam whispers, mock fear filling his voice. Although, to be perfectly honest, the idea that _hunters_ can find the books is a little terrifying.

"Yah, and that's without the fan fictions."

"Please say you didn't read the fan fiction," Sam tries.

"There's a _lot_ of stuff on there." She smirks a little at his embarrassment, deciding to continue teasing the older man anyways. "Some of it is a little useful though, probably hunters trying to educate the general public. And a biography on God? Whoever did it wasn't the best writer, but it had some nice stuff in it."

"Actually, Chuck, or I guess, God, he wrote that himself. And all of the books."

"Well that was unexpected."

"You're telling me." A laugh is shared, free and relaxed for just a moment until the footsteps can be heard padding down the hallway, revealing a ruffled Dean Winchester and a trailing Castiel. Sam doesn't comment, knowing that even now, Castiel watches Dean as he sleeps, when Dean is aware of it and when he isn't.

"You're both up early," Dean comments, nursing a cup of coffee he'd retrieved from the kitchen.

"So are you," Sam retorts, scoffing at the idea of Dean judging him. The smirk on their young guest's face suggests she agrees.

"Sleep well?" The comment is directed at the younger hunter.

"Like a rock, thanks." _If rocks get up at the break of dawn, yeah._

"So, Cas, you didn't really explain on the phone? What seems to be the problem?"

"Demons," Sadie speaks up before Castiel even gets the chance to, tossing her hair in a little shake. "It's nothing that I can't handle but _Cas_ seems to be insistent on helping me."

"Cas is probably smart in doing so. How old are you?"

"Old enough." Sam raises his eyebrow. "16."

"Where's your family?"

"Mom died when I was ten. Never knew my dad."

"Wait, so you've been living alone for what, six years?"

"And?"

The phone saves her from further questioning and with a few steps backwards, she exits the room as quickly as possible. "Hello?"

"Demons?" Dean asks, taking advantage of the moment to question his friend. "Does this have to deal with Lucifer?"

"Why would Lucifer care about a teenage girl?" Sam asks.

"Why did Azazel care about you? They all have their own agendas," Dean argues. "But if Luci-"

"I don't believe so." Castiel pauses dramatically. "I can take care of it, I just needed a place for Sadie to remain safe while I took care of the problem."

"Well, Sadie can stay here and Sam and I can help you with whatever it is. I could really use a reason to go stretch my legs," Dean admits, and Sam looks at his brother. It _would_ be nice to get out of the bunker for a little while.

"No." Castiel's voice is serious. "I can handle this, you boys have enough on your hands. And someone needs to watch Sadie to make sure she stays here."

"Cas, man, I'm going crazy. Sam could stay and I could be your right hand man! Come on dude, I'd love to bash in some demon heads." Castiel looks hesitant, so Sam comes to his rescue. As much as he also wants to leave the bunker, Dean's nervous energy is getting to be too much.

"If this is personal, you can take the lead, but at least let Dean tag along. I'm going to end up stabbing _him_ if he stays here much longer. And we don't need that."

Cas lets out a long sigh. "Fine."

"So, what all do you know? Is she some sort of prophet or something again? Demon deal, artifact holder, I mean, what could they possibly want?"

"Hunter from dual lines of hunters. Her mother and father were both some of the greatest of this generation."

"Wait, you knew her father?"

"I do, yes. He is a good man, but I can not imagine what he would do if he learned of his parental status."

"But-"

The angel only casts a look and Sam quiets. His expression speaks more than words do and the hunter backs off, if only for now. Dean looks more reluctant, but with a pointed look, he too doesn't question the angel's intentions. Besides, time for questions ends the moment Sadie steps back into the room, worry etching lines across her face and drawing her lip into a thin line.

"You guys conspiring or something?" Sadie asks, a hint of humor dancing across her phrase to mask something stronger. Darker.

"Just talking cases," Dean lies easily, and if Sam hadn't know his brother so well, he would have been convinced. _She_ isn't though.

"Well, if we're talking cases, I have one I need to work, so if there's a way I can hitch a ride to town, that'd be great."

"No." Castiel's voice is even firmer than when he argues with Dean. Like when he offset the cosmic balance. Again.

She levels with him. "You know who called, Cas? My basketball coach. Because a body was found this morning of a sixteen year old girl, throat slit in her own house." Her voice cracks near the end and Sam shudders. This is a _teenager,_ talking like a hunter well past her years. "So if you think you're going to keep me from going, you can go to Hell."

Cas, in his defense, has definitely got some balls. " _No!"_

"I swear to Micheal, I am doing this Castiel." Aggressively, she throws her bag over her shoulder, looking like she's going to walk there if she has to.

"You stay here by your own free will or I will make you stay here."

That definitely freezes movement for a moment.

"And you wonder why I have trust issues." Not another word is spoken as she disappears, not up the stairs and out of the bunker, but down the hallway, visibly fuming. _Whatever that means,_ Sam ponders.

"Cas, man, are you sure about this? I mean, if she knew this girl, it might help-"

The icy look from the angel shuts Dean up and he lets his sentence trail. "This girl needs protected at any cost. She stays here. We should get going."

"Okay, Cas, sure. Just give me fifteen minutes to grab my stuff."

Cas disappeared to who knows where and Dean goes off to his room to grab his stuff, leaving Sam, surrounded by the discarded papers and books, now hopelessly forgotten. Something about this case, it's hitting a nerve. About hunters, about kids, about the nature of the life. Sam has no clue what was going to happen, but he knows the calm before the storm better than just about anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR: JUST LIKE US_

The knock on the door is soft and Dean isn't surprised to see Sadie leaning against the frame when he turns. She looks tired, physically and emotionally. It's a hard thing, being a hunter, and even harder when you're young _._

"Hey, how are you holding up? I'm guessing she was a friend."

"I'll live. You get used to loss, you know?"

"Kid, I really wish I didn't have to hear you say that," Dean admits, throwing his last shotgun into his duffel. They really don't know what they're walking into on this self-proclaimed case and he wants to cover every possible base.

"Here," she comments, walking over and placing a keychain on top of the now full bag. On the keyring is a small pendant and a silver ring, nothing too fancy, as well as a simplistic golden key. "It's to my house, Castiel knows where. It's a small rural town so there's no good motels nearby and I don't want you sleeping in your car if you don't have to."

"Thanks." Dean pockets the key, slightly relieved for a place to stay. "I'm sorry for the way things went down. Cas means well."

"There's a guest room, so don't screw up my room please," she comments, dodging the apology. "And for heaven's sake, if it looks dangerous, don't touch it."

That seems to be all she wants to say so she makes her way out of the room. "Even if it looks fun?" Dean teases, the words coming naturally.

" _Especially_ if it looks fun. And stay out of the basement. I don't want to be scraping your brains off my ceiling."

Dean laughs heartily as the small form disappears around the corner, light brown hair whipping out of sight.

* * *

Even with music playing and the feeling of the Impala cruising down the road, the silence in the car is deafening. Cas hasn't uttered a word since their departure of the bunker, save the address of where they were going. Before they'd left, the angel had pulled the brothers aside, reiterating the importance that the young hunter stay inside the bunker at all costs. That was the last he'd spoken and Dean was starting to get uncomfortable. What was so special about this girl that Castiel didn't want to share?

"So," Dean begins, wishing he had the nonchalance of his little brother. "How do you and Sadie know each other?"

"I have sworn to protect her, as I did with the two of you."

"Oh come on, Cas," Dean whines, knowing that it's childish, but curiosity trumps manners. "You've gotta give me more than that. We're doing a day's drive to some tiny little farm town in the middle of nowhere, you could at least give me some background."

The angel remains silent and Dean lets out a long sigh. This is going to a _long_ drive. Jarringly, a phone rings, loud and abrupt, and Dean fumbles in his pockets, anxious to find the device when Cas wordlessly holds up his own. This screen is lit up and Dean stops his fumbling, embarrassed.

"You're on speaker," Cas answers, holding the phone between the two so Dean can get the message too.

"She's gone Cas," Sam's voice crackles through, distress obvious. "I walked away for maybe a minute and she's gone."

"What!" Castiel storms, looking about ready to break the phone. "Are you sure she's left the bunker?"

"I checked everywhere. She's gone, her stuff's gone, and the motorcycle from the garage is gone. I don't even know how she knew where the garage was!"

"How long, Sam?" Dean questions, for once being the level head.

"I noticed maybe half an hour ago? I figured she'd gotten lost or something but i just got off the phone with her. She's definitely gone."

"How did she even get your number dude?"

"That's what I don't know," the younger Winchester sighs, defeated. "I'm gonna take your car Cas, I'll meet you both up there, I'm so sorry."

The angel has been explicitly silent and finally speaks up. "It's not your fault, Sam. She seems to carry the hunter trait of not caring about her own safety. I just hoped you could've held her a while longer."

The call ends with Sam's repeated promise to meet them there, and Dean looks over at his friend. "We'll take care of her, I promise you."

* * *

They arrive in the little town just after light the next morning. Deciding to just pull through with coffee and adrenaline, Dean steers the Impala down the street, stopping in front of the little police station.

"Dean, did you call the officers to let them know we were coming?" Cas asks and Dean shrugs casually.

"We're FBI, we'll be fine." With that, the pair walks into the tiny station, flashing their badges through the building until the find their way to the sheriff's office. She's an attractive looking woman, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a fierce expression on her face. Dean stares for just a moment. She's probably about his age. Probably about his type too.

 _Focus, Dean._

"Morning gentleman. Something I can do for you?"

"Good morning, I'm Agent Reynolds and this is Agent Burr from the morning, we're here about the girl found dead yesterday."

"Yah, and I'm the president," the woman smirks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Feds in our town? Cheap suit, old car, and you show up right after another body dropped? I pegged you as hunters from 50 yards out."

Dean is flabbergasted for a moment. This didn't usually happen. "Um…"

"I'd do less ho-humming and more explaining if I were you. You're not helping much standing there looking pretty." Another pause. "Start with your names."

"Dean Winchester," the name rushes off really quickly. "This is Castiel."

Suddenly a light bulb seemed to flick on in her head. "So, you friends with Sadie?"

"Wait, Sadie? You know who she-"

"Dean, half the people in the town have been pulled from the fire by the Holbrook family at least once. Myself included. So, friends of Sadie's?"

"Friends," Dean covers quickly. "Actually, we're here because we believe that she's in danger. Do you mind if we come in?"

"Might as well. You're not doing much good standing there looking like idiots." The Sheriff, for what it's worth, offers a flirting smile towards Dean as he walks by. The boys enter the comfy office as the sheriff takes a seat behind her desk. "Allison Wallace."

"How long have you known the Holbrook family?" Castiel asks, taking a seat awkwardly. Dean could see the discomfort in his eyes and wished for his friend's sake that they could've just worn their everyday getup rather than these monkey suits.

"Grew up with Natalie, Sadie's mom. We were best friends as kids. After Nat died, I've done everything I can to get that girl what she needs."

"What about that girl that died? What can you tell us about her?"

"Kylie? Sweet girl, she'd give you her last dollar if you asked for it. Didn't have enemies or the like. Why, you boys know something about it?"

"We think it might be demons," Castiel speaks up for the first time. "This girl, Kylie, was she good friends with Sadie?"

"Yes, actually. Sadie looked after her, stood up for her. Almost all the girls looked up to Sadie. Strong, independent, smart, Sadie is their hero."

Dean swallowed painfully. Everything about this kid reminded him of a young Sam. Blindingly smart but kind. And from the sounds of it, a natural hunter. Maybe, once this hunt was over, he could save this girl. He hadn't been able to with Sam, but that didn't mean that she had to go through the same. She didn't have the curse of being a Winchester. She could get out.

"Dean? You hear me?" Allison's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Um-"

"I'll take that as a no. You said you're friends with Sadie, then where the hell is she?"

Wincing, Dean looks away briefly. Luckily, Cas chooses that moment to speak up. "We don't believe she's safe. Dean's brother is supposed to be keeping an eye on her while we figure this out." Castiel casts a glance out the window.

"So this is about her?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

The sheriff casts a glance at Dean, her eyes imploring. Dean reads the message as clearly as if she spoke it. _Please._ "You'll have full access to whatever you need. Anyone gives you trouble, you give me a call."

A nod to show understanding, but Dean can't help asking one last question. "You said the Holbrooks' helped you? How?

The Sheriff is about to close the door when Dean asks, so she hangs on it for a second, recalling something sad. "Me and Nat, we got into _plenty_ of dangerous stuff as kids. She never kept a secret from me, not even about hunting. We had it all figured out though, I'd go into the police force, get a husband and a life, she'd be a hunter. Life was going to be perfect. Never really worked out that way though. The night she died, she showed up at my house, said if anything happened take Sadie up to her uncle's house a few hours away. I begged her to tell me what was going on, but she just left. Never saw her after that."

Sheriff Allison Wallace's eyes shimmered with tears. "You boys should 's going on, Sade's caught right in the middle of it. You protect that girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So sorry for the later update, I hope this chapter makes it up to you. This is the last one that I had pre-written so I don't really know how long it'll take for me to write the next chapter, hopefully not too long. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _CHAPTER FIVE: LET ME TELL YOU A SECRET_

Sadie clicked the engine off outside of Kylie's house. The Impala had been parked outside the police station as she'd driven through town, meaning that she had a few minutes to check the house out. Not that she needed them. Walking up to the door, the smell of sulfur was almost overwhelming.

Even without knocking on the door, Sadie knew what to expect and was not disappointed. She was met by a woman in tears, who hugged her close and cried into her shoulder. Then she pulled her inside to counsel.

"You found her, didn't you?" Sadie asked gently, setting a glass of herbal tea on the table in front of Mrs. Lidel.

"Yah, I'd been working the late shift and I called Kylie as I was heading home. She always picked up when I called, helped me stay awake while I was driving. And when she didn't, I got really worried. And then-" She bursts into tears and Sadie strokes her back reassuringly.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Lidel. I know this seems like a strange question, but when you got home, did you notice anything strange? Like sulfur smells? Or maybe the attacker left something behind?"

She sniffles away her tears for a moment, nodding. "Yah, by her- her-," she stops with a hiccuped breath. "I found this." She reaches over to the coffee stable to grab something, a small necklace with a tiny turtle at the end. "I meant to take it down to the police station, but I haven't made it down there yet."

Sadie swallows past the lump in her throat. "I can take it down there for you."

"Really, sweety? Oh Sadie, you're mom truly raised you right. Take care of yourself, okay? I don't think this town could handle losing anyone else."

"I will. Thank you for your time."

Sadie pushes herself off the couch, pocketing her necklace. That's a bad sign. That was _her_ necklace. They were in her house. They went through her stuff. And they knew that _she_ would be the first one back in town. Which meant that this was one huge game of cat and mouse, and she was the prize mouse.

Leaving, Sadie grabbed her backpack from the rear of the motorcycle, throwing it over her shoulder before boarding it herself. Should she have been wearing a helmet or proper riding clothes? Yah, probably. But at this point, things were so past basic safety that it wasn't even funny anymore.

A quick moment of duck and cover occurs halfway to her house as Sadie hears athelow growl of an engine and quickly turns the bike around the corner of a building, just in time to hide from the Impala, which is cruising down the way she came. As soon as it is out of sight, she finishes her drive up to her house, glad for the familiarity of it, but not quite ready to go in. Not after the other night. Not yet.

"Sadie! You've had me worried sick. I tried calling you, but you never responded. Are you okay?"

Sadie turns slowly, looking at the boy with a worried expression plastered on his face as he stands at the end of the drive. His hair has been wind-swept a little bit, and he wears only a light jacket, even with the chill in the air. Despite all attempts not to, a small smile forms at Sadie's mouth at the "polar bear" as she's gotten to calling him

"Sorry Vaughn, I went out of town to visit my, uh, family."

"I stopped by here this morning 'cause I was worried that- Is that a motorcycle?"

"Oh, yeah I'm, uh, borrowing it," she stumbles through the words, mentally hitting herself for getting so tongue tied over _a boy._ Vampires, sirens, demons, nothing had ever really struck her. But of all the people on this earth, Vaughn had a way of squeezing past her shields, past her no's, and found a play as her, dare she say, boyfriend.

It's not until a moment later that she realizes her mistake.

"Didn't you say your parents were in Taiwan?"

Cursing under her breath, Sadie looks up with sad eyes at the boy who'd been her rock to a normal life for a while now. He didn't deserve to be in danger because of her. Nobody in this town did. "Oh, I, uh-"

"Sades, I know you keep things to yourself, and it's never bothered me because I trust you. But somethings going on around here, and if you're in danger, then I want to know. Please." There's a small break in his voice, something maybe people wouldn't even notice. But it's there. And as Sadie looks around and sees with clarity that she needs to leave, the truth seems like the only possible way to make a clean break. Even if he deems her crazy, even if he doesn't believe her, it'll be worth it. Because it might be her last chance.

Glancing around, seeing far too many cars on the road, Sadie uses her head to gesture inside. "Okay. Just not out here. Have you seen that muscle car, the Impala, driving around today?"

"Yah, it drove by a few minutes ago," Vaughn nods, following her indoors.

"Let's not let them know I'm here, shall we?"

"Are they after you?" comes the panicked response.

"They're friends," she punctuates with the closing door. "But protective friends who wouldn't have me here right now. An angel and a hunter."

"A what?!"

 _Typical response._

"Like, super nice person kind of angel, or like, a winged dude from Heaven, with like, the halo and God's servant vibe."

"Well, he doesn't have a halo, but he serves Heaven…"

The shocked response is hard. Continuing on is harder.

"My parents aren't business people. I've lived alone here since I was ten. My mom died six years ago. My dad's a hunter, like I am. We hunt the supernatural."

Silence is one of the purest things, and it's true now as the pair looks at each other in a strange tense standoff.

"That's what you've been hiding from me?" _Here comes the refusal. The denial. The break-up…_ "Huh. So, how can I help?"

"You can't."

"Please." Desperate eyes bore into hers. "Just give me a chance."

* * *

The loud crashing outside draws Sadie's attention back away from the "task" at hand. Instantly, thoughts turn to the worst.

"I've got a feeling I know who that is."

"So we're going outside? Didn't you just say demons were after you, like, five minutes ago?"

"That's who I think it is," she sighs loudly, opening the front door. A hand grips her forearm, stopping her for a moment from going outside.

"Please, what can I do? I can't let you do this alone."

"They're not going to stop until they've got me. That black Impala, the one we mentioned earlier?"

"The one you said you were trying to avoid at all costs?"

"Go to them. Run. Don't look back until you get there. Tell Castiel things didn't really go according to plan."

"Sadie," his voice warns, quietly, softly. Lovingly.

"Go now, Vaughn. Things are about to get real messy, real quick. Just find me, okay?"

"Sadie-"

"Hey, this is what I do." With that, she turns away from him, turning to watch the car speeding down the road quickly towards them. She doesn't turn when his footsteps fade in the distance. Only draws her blade to face whatever they've sent for her.


End file.
